Patent Document 1 discloses an image recording method directed to minimizing any residual resin. To this end, this recording method includes applying to a recording medium an ink containing at least a coloring material and a water-soluble compound polymerizable by irradiation of an external energy line, generating a polymer compound by irradiating the polymerizable water-soluble compound with the external energy line, and performing water washing subsequent to a color-developing treatment to remove the water-soluble compound.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2006-144180 A (disclosed on Jun. 8, 2006).